Perdidos en la nieve
by SAINT LOVE MOON
Summary: ¿Que harias si te perdieras con la persona que amas en un bosque nevado?


Hola_ mis lectores bueno esta ves se me ocurrio un one shot de mi loca imaginacion y asi es es un Icaro x Artemisa espero que les guste y bueno es corto y esta algo cursi pero considerando que se me ocurrio viendo a frosty creo que esta bien jejeje mis agradecimientos especiales a Nemeth Akemi bueno aqui esta:_

_*-*Perdidos en la nieve*-*_

Era increíble, simplemente increíble ¡Estaban perdidos! Hacía un frio de los mil demonios y ellos no encontraban la dichosa cabaña de Athena.

Todo ocurrió asía dos semanas atrás, la diosa de la tierra había invitado a su hermana junto con sus tres guerreros a pasar una temporada pequeña en las montañas nevadas y Artemisa no se negó , puesto que recientemente habían hecho las paces luego de "su pequeña pelea fraternal".

Teseo y Odiseo se habían adelantado, según ellos, para asegurarse de cuidar el campo, y la deidad de la cacería se había quedado con Ícaro, pero eso ahora no importaba ¡Ambos estaban perdidos en medio de un bosque nevado! El gélido aire se condensaba cada vez más…

La de cabellos rubios se abrazó a sí misma buscando calor, el abrigo que traía no bastaba, luchaba contra sus dientes para que no temblaran, sentía que sus manos sangraban por la baja temperatura, sus mejillas carecían de sensibilidad. No paso desapercibido para el joven de bronceada tez, lo cual le preocupaba, la noche no era algo lejano, en la región las tormentas heladas no eran cosa rara y para colmo no había ninguna señal del dichoso refugio.

Tomo una manta del ligero equipaje que portaba, era una suerte que se le hubiera acordado traerlo, después de todo estuvo a punto de dejarla como es la costumbre de muchos hombres.

--Tome—envolvió a la mujer con la prenda obteniendo una intensa mirada de los ojos dorados de la diosa a quien escoltaba, se tenso ante esto, después de todo su situación no era de lo único de lo que había que preocuparse. —Debe cuidarse del frío.

--Ícaro…--lo invoco oscilando de frío al notar que el cielo se nublaba y que al mismo tiempo el sol se estaba ocultando tras el casi invisible crepúsculo—Hay buscar donde resguardarnos, se avecina una tormenta, no puedo detenerla.

Era verdad, algo había en la tempestad, algo lo bastante fuerte como para volverla imparable ¡Ni la misma reina de la naturaleza podía frenarla!

*-*-*-*-*

Encontraron una acogedora cueva, no había rastro alguno de animales y en las rocas no había menor señal de humedad, era perfecta para pasar la tormenta. Touma fue en busca de leña mientras la mujer coloco en el suelo las gruesas y encubridoras cobijas para poder dormir a gusto en aquel helado clima de montaña. Salió en busca de comida, su cacería consistió en un jabalí de buen tamaño, sin lugar a dudas era joven aun, no era necesario nada mas, solo comerían ellos dos y en realidad no había mucha hambre en su mente por el momento.

--Ya he vuelto—sintió un escalofrío al oír la voz grave y profunda de su protector, una extraña sensación la recorrió, tenerlo tan cerca la ponía con los nervios de punta, solo alcanzo a encender el fuego tomando dos piedras y haciendo fricción con ellas mientras evitaba decir cualquier cosa delatadora.

El hombre se fue acercando, cada vez mas, la distancia entre ellos se hacia menor, miraba como ella tiritaba, para el ese problema se solucionaba con un suéter y listo, de hecho en aquellos instantes estaba bastante estable, no sentía el pesar del clima.

Rodeo a la mujer avecinándola a su cuerpo, no permitió distancia alguna entre ambos seres sobre las mantas de azules matices. Artemisa se asusto un poco al notar su acción, no, no era miedo, era mas bien sorpresa, una extraña y dulce sorpresa la que la apresaba, la que por poco ocasionaba que gritara y la que ahora la abrigaba en su vulnerabilidad.

--Así sentirá menos frio—musito el pelirrojo tomándola con un delicado pero fuerte abrazo, había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para que se entrelazaran, de alguna forma la estuvo buscando desde que llego a la gruta. Rastreo con su otra mano la cobija con la que la había cubierto asía solo un par de horas y la coloco encima de ambos pidiendo mentalmente que la mujer pusiera calmarse.

--Gracias—logró pronunciar la diosa, el color le subió a las mejillas pero había funcionado, ya no sentía mas frío, un fervor interior crecía en su interior…

Notaba claramente las respiraciones del de los ojos celestes, su piel se erizaba al sentirlo, sus manos tocando su talle, su tronco sosteniendo su cuerpo, la barbilla sobre su hombro…

_Descansar juntos, abrazados buscando nuestro calor, me gusta sentir tus fuertes brazos tomando mi cintura, solo estando los dos solos mientras una fogata calienta nuestros insensibles pies, se que estoy helada, pero aun así tu me abrazas con vigor , mi corazón se acelera al sentir tu inhalación en mi pelo, tu exhalación en mi oreja…_

--Quisiera que supiera…-- comenzó el guardián, casi deteniéndose, ahora había empezado y no había vuelta atrás, pero realmente no estaba seguro de que pudiera decirlo ¿Seria capas? Había derrotado a los mas terribles guerreros, había hecho misiones que para otros hubieran sido suicidas y en ningún momento sintió el menor temor, pero ahora, ahora era diferente… si, lo diría, lo mejor que pudiera, pero lo haría. —Lo que siento por usted…--La deidad se quedo pasmada ¿Estaba soñando acaso? ¿En verdad estaba escuchando las palabras con las que fantaseaba por las noches? Parecía imposible pero sin duda ella no estaba en trance–Te amo…--susurró Ícaro suavemente a su oído, la piel de Artemisa se erizaba, sus ojos estaban vividos, rebosantes de alegría

--…Y yo a ti—por fin dijo venciéndose mas en su refugio. Miro los sinceros ojos cuyos tonos azules y celestes le parecían más hermosos que el mismo cielo, agradeció infinitamente la desconocida fuerza que impidió que la tormenta parara por su deseo y acaricio el rostro de su hombre amado, recorriéndolo con toda su mano.

¡Era correspondió! Se sintió el más dichoso del mundo, las caricias de la diosa ahora lo regocijaban, lo llenaban por completo… Tomo su mentón y alzo su faz para contemplar mejor, sus ojos lo miraban iluminado, sus facciones que hacían que su mente se fuera. Su pulgar acariciaba sus rosados y carnosos labios, no estaban partidos por el frío, se mantenían suaves y tersos. Su brazo la aproximo mas a el, se inclino un poco acercando sus caras, junto sus labios uniéndolos en un beso, un beso dócil al principio, luego de la nada se torno apasionado, el muchacho había tomado el control guiaba a la chica en todo momento, si sin lugar a dudas era el momento que habían esperado por mucho.

_No puedo creer lo dócil que estas siendo, se que estas nerviosa, yo igual lo estoy, un calor crece mientras percibo como tus dedos de hunden en mi rebelde melena, suspiro al notar que ahora llegamos a estar en el mismo ritmo, pareciera que mi boca y la tuya se ajustan y se adaptan una a la otra, mi deseo crece sabiendo que pronto no podre seguir respirando, robo tu aliento mientras tu robas el mío, amo tenerte así, adoro estar contigo… _

Se separaron unos momentos cuando el hálito del otro no fue suficiente, ahora sabían lo que uno sentía por el otro, ambos estaban cansados, exhaustos seria una mejor palabra, Touma volvió a acoger a Artemisa, se recostó sobre su espalda tumbándola a ella también.

--Sera mejor que durmamos—expresó el, sabiendo que en la mañana les esperaba una larga jornada—Descansa… amor mío

--Si—dijo ella sin poder sentir parte de su cuerpo, con la sangre en la cabeza—Tu igual descansa, mi ángel…

Cerraron ambos sus ojos, durmiendo entrelazados, ya ahora no existía el frío, no había ya reunión a la cual asistir, no había una señora ni un sirviente, solo eran ellos: Ícaro y Artemisa, durmiendo tranquilamente, sintiéndose felices de haber estado perdidos en la nieve

_bueno esta es la pequeña historia, no tiene una gran trama pero bueno. Dejen sus comentarios _


End file.
